


Perfect Relationship

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Why Can't I Tag, they are soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: They are in high school being cute and a couple.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Perfect Relationship

Cyrus had decided that he mastered the whole dating game. He and Tj had been dating for about a year now, and they had the perfect relationship.

Cyrus and Tj had their 8th period together. AP Human Geography. They both sat at different tables because they both had their own collection of friends. However the two tables were about 3 inches apart, so they could still sit together.

At first Andi sat in between the two boys, but once they started dating Cyrus switched with her. Now they could listen to music together, talk and share a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. All while still sitting with their own friends. It was a genius plan really.

...

During lunch they also had it planned to the “T”. Mondays thru Thursdays they sat with their own friends. But on Fridays they had a “date”. Today was Wednesday and Cyrus was sitting with the good hair crew, which now included Jonah, until the last 10 minutes of lunch. He liked to make it to class 5 before it started, but he also liked to see TJ.

TJ sat with his basketball friends. It wasn’t because The GHC didn’t like him or that his friends didn’t like Cyrus, but that their friends didn’t really mix. So Cyrus said goodbye to his friends and walked towards TJ’s table. 

Cyrus being the clumsy guy that he is of course had to fall. He was so close too he had a few more feet until he could have been in TJ’s arms, but now he is on the ground. Everyone's eyes were now glued on him. He tried to get up seeing that he slipped on some water, when he slipped once again. 

This was his life now falling in front of everyone. Suddenly he hears TJ’s soothing voice, “Are you okay Cyrus?” 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine,” Cyrus was full on laughing like a mad man. He sat down at the seat reserved especially for him. TJ kissed Cyrus quickly before pushing in his chair. 

“You good man?” Cyrus heard from one of TJ’s teammates.

“Yeah I just have the balance of a… a… oh I don’t know what's unbalanced,” Cyrus said.

They finished up and TJ walked Cyrus to his class while the halls were still empty, just like Cyrus liked it, and kissed before heading to his next class.

…  
Since TJ played basketball Cyrus got to have all the fun aspects of having a boyfriend on the team. He got to wear TJ’s jerseys at school on game day and TJ’s hoodie during the games. He got to watch practice while doing his homework waiting for TJ to drive him home.

TJ made a basket, threw his hands up and jumped a little like he did everytime. He looked toward Cyrus to make sure that he was paying attention. After quite a few games he finally understood the game enough to know that he should stand and cheer. 

“Woooo! That my boyfriend!” he yelled. TJ blushed madly no matter how many times this scene played out. 

5 minutes before the game was over and TJ missed a shot. TJ has gotten better about not being perfect and wasn’t too phased by the failure however CYrus always wanted to make sure that TJ felt good about himself.

“That’s okay Love, You’ll get it next time!” he shouted supportively. TJ always appertited Cyrus’ loving words. He gave Cyrus a thumbs up and his biggest smile.

...

They may not be perfect, but their relationship was great. Some may even say it was perfect. Cyrus Loved TJ and TJ loved Cyrus just as it should be.


End file.
